Occupational Hazards
by Bialy
Summary: Excerpts from the diary of Stephen Gevanni, as he sees Kira appear and rise to power, and enters the fray.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. And I don't own Gevanni. I just wish I did.

Notes: This is as accurate as possible, thanks to Death Note 13. I don't know where Gevanni's from, but the name 'Loud' sounds British to me, and he seems to have taken on a slightly Italian fake-name, so I'm giving him an English dad and an Italian mother. And he moved to America in his teens…or something. I think too much about these things.

Warnings: Spoilers, and some foul language.

x

**Occupational Hazards**

September 2nd 2003

Turned twenty-one yesterday. Got obscenely drunk. Puked on Sarah's shoes. Happy birthday indeed. Jack just called and asked if the pair of boxers he'd found on the backseat of his car were mine. I said I didn't think so.

…

They are.

-

September 18th 2003

Back in the US now. No rest for the wicked so I'm back on the job, my team's working on breaking up yet another drug syndicate. We've been dubbed 'The Drug Busters'. It's getting ridiculous. I've been here eight months and this is the third one we've been assigned to since then. I'm almost wishing for a serial killing case now.

Except, you know, for the deaths of innocents involved.

-

October 3rd 2003

Got promoted. I, Stephen Loud, am now an FBI Special Agent. Misora retired a few days ago, something about getting engaged, and I'm joining the team she was working on. Apparently, they're looking into a string of bank robberies. The joy I felt about getting to work on this was genuinely worrying. Because _it's not a drug bust oh thank you God I'm going to start praying again_.

-

December 14th 2003

About...uh, a month or so ago? Yeah, that seems right. Anyway, about a month ago someone started killing off criminals - with heart attacks. Very strange case, they're referring to the guy behind it as 'Kira'. ICPO meeting a couple of weeks ago saw L getting in on the case, heading to Japan. According to him, that's where the guy is. Yesterday he requested that twelve agents be sent in. Wouldn't say why. It kind of irritates me, the way L can just swoop in and demand troops without giving any reasons. It's a little unreasonable, really. Anyway, saying that, I still wanted to be involved. Anybody would leap at the chance to work with L, whatever you think of him. I thought I stood a fair chance, too, but in the end I'm stuck here.

Suddenly bank robberies don't look so interesting. Especially when _morons_ like Zapack get to go to Japan.

-

December 28th 2003

Just heard that yesterday all the FBI agents in Japan were killed by Kira. On second thoughts, I'm kind of glad I didn't get chosen to go.

-

February 3rd 2004

Most people expected Kira to be in custody by now.

He isn't.

The killings are getting worse, unless you're one of the 'Kira supporters', in which case, they're getting better. I've been trying to keep abreast of any developments…I'm not hearing much. I guess that's probably a good thing, though - I may be FBI, but if I could find all the details out from a few internet searches and requests to superiors, I'd be worrying about the state of affairs in this case.

Of course, L's involved, isn't he? Information's going to be harder to come by than diamonds.

There's been a lot of debate recently as to whether Kira is good or evil. It's bullshit. Kira's not the law, and he doesn't have the right to choose who dies. Jesus, there's enough fuss over _courts_ passing down death sentences, and now you've got one guy - or a few, if the 'group' theory is right, but I don't buy that - playing the roles of judge, jury and executioner. How can anyone think that's _good_?

I suppose for the philosophers among us there's room for debate over whether or not these killings will make the world a 'better place'. I don't really give a damn about that. Kira's wrong, and one way or another he's going to get caught. Sooner rather than later, I hope.

-

March 19th 2004

I heard a rumour today that Naomi Misora was missing.

Her fiancé, bloke called Penber, was one of the agents who got killed back in December. So it's possible that she's just dropped out of the public eye or something - she's an ex-agent, she's going to know how to make herself difficult to find - but the darker side to the rumour is that Kira's behind it. I met Misora once, and I agree with the people who are saying she'd have gone after Kira. She'd have gone after him anyway, especially since L's involved, and if the guy killed her fiancé…

So Kira got Misora. Makes me wonder if L isn't next.

-

April 18th, 2004

Thank God for the Internet, or I'd be moving to Japan right now. Videos were sent in to this Japanese TV station, apparently from Kira - they were aired, and it's pretty obvious that they are. People have already got recordings of them up and translated online, and they're scary stuff. Asking L to turn himself over, effectively. I've called one of my old college friends in Tokyo, and asked them to keep me updated. Shit's getting crazy, huh?

I'm back on drug busts. Absurd. All of this is happening across the pond and I'm hiding out in back alleys waiting for gangs to meet and swap envelopes. Talk about the way the cookie crumbles.

-

April 22nd 2004

They want L to appear on TV. Are they fucking _insane_? If L goes down, who _exactly_ do they expect to be standing in the way of this maniac? So say L does this. He dies, that's pretty much the obvious outcome. Bingo, Kira's got a path to the top. Only there are all these irritating 'world leaders' in his way. So next thing you know they'll be dead. And Kira'll declare himself Lord Emperor or God knows what.

I might be exaggerating a little. But then again, how can anyone tell? It should be _obvious_ that giving into his demands is just going to put us on a path to chaos. What happened to not negotiating with terrorists? Threatening to kill the innocent is no different to hijacking a plane or bombing a hospital. Only, this guy's more dangerous.

-

May 26th 2004

For the last month, Sakura TV's been a circus. Videos from 'the real Kira' and 'the fake Kira' have been bouncing back and forth, with the fake one eventually declaring that they've found Kira and everything falling silent. Near as I can tell, L's still alive. He certainly hasn't appeared on TV, at any rate.

People keep dying. Couple of weeks ago, this guy I see at the bar near my place sometime stopped showing up. He was in jail a few years ago for burglary that escalated to manslaughter, and he'd been shitting himself since Kira started killing anyone with a criminal record.

One time, I'd gotten far too pissed for my own good, and he booked me into a motel for the night. Didn't even ask me to pay him back. He was a good guy who'd done a stupid thing, once, and paid for it.

He's probably dead now.

-

September 1st 2004

Turned twenty-two today. Spent most of the day investigating a murder scene. Details of the suspect were released in the media.

We'll probably find his body in a few days.

There's barely any point in turning up for work anymore.

-

October 28th 2004

A Kira suspect was killed today - some guy called Higuchi. I watched the fallout on the news - cameras couldn't get into the actual area. Though apparently they had everything - armed squad cars, even a helicopter. They pulled this guy out of the car, and a couple of minutes later he drops dead of a heart attack. I don't know if he was Kira or not. But I somehow doubt the killings are going to stop.

-

October 31st 2004

I looked into it a bit more and it's pretty obvious Higuchi couldn't have been Kira. There haven't been any killings since, though - but higuchi was _definitely_ killed by Kira, so it means there's someone else with that power out there, at any rate.

I really hate Hallowe'en. Some kids knocked on my door asking for sweets, and told me I looked like a vampire. I think I'm insulted.

-

November 6th 2004

The killings started again a few days ago. I guess he's not dead then.

-

September 15th 2007

Half way to thirty, now. Doesn't time just pass you by?

I've been allocated a lot of intelligence gathering missions lately. Everyone has. We don't go into the field much anymore. No one thinks there's any point in it. You're putting your lives in danger when the guys are going to be dead in a few weeks anyway, because if you know about them, then Kira knows about them.

And the people we go after are changing, too. They're becoming desperate. By the time the FBI are after them they've realised their days and numbered, so they're not caring much about things like personal safety or not taking risks. And they'll take as many of us down with them as they can.

So this is how Kira's making the world a better place, huh?

Can't say I'm impressed.

-

May 22nd 2008

They've stopped fighting back now. Governments are just sitting back and letting Kira get on with it. Everybody's shit-scared that he'll be after them if they so much as raise a voice against him.

L doesn't seem to be doing anything. There's been no news from Japan. Maybe he's dead. Or maybe he's given up, doesn't want to get killed.

No. L wouldn't give up. He'd die first.

So maybe L's dead.

I still hear about the occasional report from him, but…how difficult would it be for someone to impersonate him? A computer program, that's probably all it'd take. Hell, I bet even I could do it.

…That wasn't a suggestion.

If Kira becomes law, I'll be out of a job. And the rest of the world will be facing bigger problems.

-

January 19th 2009

I'm not the only one thinking like this. There are a few of us who wind up having the same discussions every few days, angry talk of breaking away and forming a group to go after the bastard. But more and more, people are starting to agree with him.

Give me a chance. Give me one chance, and I'll help to take this guy down.

-

March 13th 2009

Either someone is reading my diary, or there is, in fact, a God watching over me.

A group called the Special Provision for Kira has just been formed. The Director said we're free to join it if we like, as long as the guy behind it approves us. He says he's going to join in no matter what anyone has to say about it.

I'm following Director Mason. I finally have a chance to properly get involved in this. I'm not passing it up.

Someone's taking action, and from what I heard from the Director, this someone is a genius, right after L's own mind.

Looks like the tables are turning.

x

Note: Okay so I wanted this to be more flippant, but I'll try bringing in that element of humour later. I wanted to lay the groundwork for why Gevanni would join the SPK, though, and that meant displaying an element of hatred for Kira. Otherwise he's unlikely to have been willing to risk his life. So this chap's just background really. I didn't think much about it sadly. Sorry if Gevanni seems a bit out of character, first time writing him and all, and my excuse is going to be that he's about six years younger than he is in the series here, so he's a bit more immature. I'll try to get more in character when he actually starts having relevancy to the Death Note plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own. But want to own.

Note: Lol so I read in Death Note 13 that Gevanni doesn't like unreasonable superiors. And then…well. How much more unreasonable that Near can you get? Except, like, Mello. But he's proper crazy. Like, batshit crazy.

And also that they asked him to join the SPK because he was this young talented hotshot. I'm in love. And suddenly want to write Gevanni/Matsuda even though it has no basis in canon, just for the prettiness factor.

x

**Occupational Hazards**

**Chapter 2**

March 14th 2009

So I go up to the Director's office, but half way there I bump into him in person. He was coming looking for me to ask me to join up to this SPK that's started.

Like he needed to ask.

Nine a.m. sharp tomorrow, we have a meeting. Everyone involved is going to get together. I wonder if that's safe. What if there's a spy? We could just all be ratted out to Kira in a heartbeat.

…Heartbeat. Bad choice of word.

-

March 15th 2009

They gave us all fake names and identification. Which makes sense, really. It's Kira after all. The ability to kill with a name and a face is _slightly_ daunting, and even though it's little more than some paper and plastic, the IDs are at least some form of security against it.

Stephen Gevanni, at your service.

Turns out they've pulled us all from different departments, and even the CIA have put some people forward. Barely any of us actually know each other, so ratting us all out is going to be troublesome, if not impossible. I suppose the thinking is that by the time a guy has pulled that many files, someone will have cottoned onto the fact that they're all members of the new SPK, and look into it.

It's better than nothing. Tomorrow we meet the guy behind all of this. Our new boss.

March 16th 2009

Our new boss is a psychopath.

-

March 17th 2009

I was not aware, that in our fight against Kira, our last line of defence was a _child_. My new boss, 'Near' (which is _not_ a proper name, by the way) is apparently 17. However, he looks 8. And he acts 8. Actually, no. By the age of 8, most children don't feel the need to hunch on the floor and obsessively play with toys. By the age of 8, most children have learnt _vaguely basic social skills_.

'Near' has not. 'Near' seems to believe that being a child prodigy exempts him from the normal rules people have to operate by.

The bit that smarts most is that, for now at least, it does.

I wonder if L is this bad.

-

April 17th 2009

Last month has pretty much been spent gathering intel for Near. Literally been looking up as much information as has been available on the criminals. It's mundane work and I wonder why Near is even interested in it. The stuff this kid has worked out already…

In short, it's supernatural. Real occult stuff. Kira's method of killing is a _notebook_, of all things. It's called a Death Note, and apparently is possessed by a shinigami. Nobody seemed about to translate for us non-Japanese speakers, so I looked it up. It means God of death.

So Kira has the notebook of a God of death and is writing names in it. And then people die.

Bullshit, right?

I thought so too. But Near…he's got so much evidence. And you get the impression that as immature and as juvenile as he is, this guy isn't going to say _anything_ he hasn't got good reason to believe is fact.

So God knows what we're dealing with.

Actually, yeah. Gods of death.

I have to stop making bad Kira puns.

-

August 23rd 2009

So months of dedicated information-gathering and the occasional bout of counterfeiting has put me somewhere near the top of the organisation. I'm not saying this out of arrogance - this is just what I've been told. Because I've been told something else, as well. Something only a few people know, and only the people in the SPK that Near trusts as being near the top have been informed.

L is dead.

The L who's been issuing orders is some kind of 'second generation' of the name, and Near thinks it's a member of the Japanese task force working on the Kira case, or someone affiliated with them. This would make sense, considering that task force was working with L before his death.

I really can't get used to that idea. L being dead. And Near - Near, apparently, is one of the kids who was being groomed to be his successor. He was the top, unsurprisingly, followed by this kid called Mello. Near keeps brandishing a photograph he has of Mello, and asking Rester (this big guy who looks like he used to be a bodyguard, he's ended up as Near's right hand man) if he's found anything on him. So I think we can say there's the chance that we'll be dealing with that guy in the future, too.

Near won't tell us much, but from what he's said, he's not so much Near's style of passive-aggressive, and more and out-and-out beat 'em up kind of aggressive.

Well, variety's the spice of life, after all.

-

September 20th 2009

And the shocks just keep on coming. The Japanese task force apparently has a Death Note in its possession.

Near says we're not ready, as an organisation, to contact them yet. A few people are getting really disgruntled about the fact that nothing's happening, but I think I understand - there's a strong possibility that Kira is monitoring the Japanese task force. They have the second L (he presumably killed the first), they have a Death Note, it'd be stupid not to. And it'd be stupid for us to make some kind of move towards contact before we have more information.

But ultimately it's pretty clear what Near plans on doing. Demanding the notebook, and if (come on, 'when') they don't hand it over, taking it by force. Unless Mello gets involved. That's what he keeps saying, "unless Mello gets involved". This Mello guy, the way Near is always going on about him - he's starting to worry me, too. And I've never met the kid. This kind of anxiety can't be good for you.

-

October 10th 2009

Apparently, we're ready.

An agent called McEnroe is headed for Japan tonight, set to contact the task force tomorrow.

We'll see how it goes.

-

October 11th 2009

It went badly.

Apparently, the director of the NPA was kidnapped, and the ransom is the notebook.

God, I hope they're not stupid enough to trade for it.

-

October 12th 2009

Out of the frying pan, into the fire, as they say.

The director of the NPA is dead, and the kidnappers have moved to a new pressure point, in the form of a girl called Sayu Yagami.

Yeah, this is bad for one reason: her dad's the guy in charge of what happens to the Death Note.

Near contacted the second generation L, and pretty much showed his hand. In the obscure, non-revealing, infuriating way Near reveals everything. He doesn't think much of this new L. Has a tendency to call him farcical or 'stupidity itself'. He'd know, being the genius and all.

I don't think the new L likes Near, either. I can practically see the cogs in that kid's head working. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was enjoying this. At least there's progress now. We're moving. We're doing things. Every step away from inactivity is one step closer to Kira.

-

October 13th 2009

Shit. They're giving the Death Note to the kidnappers. I think Near knows who the guys behind it are, or has a pretty good idea. I know I do. The name 'Mello' springs to mind. The way that white-haired lunatic has been raving about, it has to be.

So today's the day.

October 13th 2009, again

Fuck. Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck , _shit_.

I'd apologise for the string of profanity but not today.

They got us. He got us. Mello. Near seems sure now he's behind it, he just needs proof.

Jesus Christ.

They're dead. All of them. God, I've seen people killed before, but…thirty people around you dropping dead. It's fucking sickening.

And then there's the bodies.

They had to be dealt with. They still do. All we've done so far - Rester, Lidner and me, the only ones left apart from Near - is move them into another room.

We're gonna have to start contacting families.

Shit, fuck. This is insane.

Mello has - God, all of them. And we're carrying on.

We're fucking carrying on, because that's all we can do. Because if we stop now, then it won't just be these guys, it'll be things like this all over the world for God knows how long. Mello and Kira both, though at least Mello's probably going to show signs of stopping.

And at least Near had the good grace to look appalled, to sound sick.

And so - so that's how shit goes. It happens, and that's it. People die, and it's not fair. That's why we're in this, right? To protect and to serve.

But, shit. I don't feel like we're doing a very good job of that so far.

x

AND SO THE REAL PLOT EMERGES. Excuse massive swearing in last entry. If all the people I worked with dropped dead around me, I'd be swearing like a sailor, so Gevanni gets to as well. Short-ish chapter this time, we'll get to the proper case after this. Hope it's still relatively in character, and not straying too far from the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Death Note, or Star Trek.

Note: OK, several things. First, in the last chapter, I blathered on about Gevanni thinking about shinigami. He didn't know about them at that point, so that's a mistake on my point. I'll try to fix it at some point, but in this chapter, go on the assumption that he doesn't know. Sorry for the cock up. Next, sorry for the gap between this and the last chapter in terms of update time. I have no excuses. Hope this lives up to expectations. Now with less bad language, and more canon!

By the way, Gevanni is totally a Trekkie. _Totally_.

x

October 25th 2009

Near theorises that Mello has contacted the President. I asked him why, and he just stared at me and told him it's what he would have done.

I think my boss is a psychopath.

-

October 27th 2009

…People need to stop attacking Mello. They just get killed.

A Special Forces group was sent to raid what appears to have been his hideout. Or a mafia hideout, at any rate. The weirdest thing was their helmets flew off, almost like it was of their own accord. Near's been reviewing the evidence gathered from the scene (obsessively) and has informed us that the helmets were_ cut_ off. Now, I don't believe in ghosts…but it's weird.

It's too weird. First you have a notebook that can kill people (but some people need names and faces, some people just need faces - as if it wasn't complicated enough), then you have self-removing helmets, and…

…and these _kids_.

Near's only seventeen. Mello can't be much older, the way Near talks it sounds like they were at the same school or something. But from what I've seen and heard…they're not normal. Sorry, that was a bit obvious. But they're _smart_, smarter than anyone I've ever met, and I'm FBI. I've met some ridiculously smart people, but Near, he eclipses them completely. And never makes eye contact. Perhaps that's the secret?

I'd say 'that's insane', but lately, _nothing_ seems past comprehension.

-

October 28th 2009

The President killed himself. What the hell is _that_ about?!

It was yesterday, apparently. The news broke this morning, and Near's been glowering ever since. He's convinced it's Mello. Considering how many people he had kill themselves when - when he first got the Death Note, I wouldn't be surprised. It's almost like…he's absolving himself. Near mentioned that he always wore a rosary, so it makes you wonder.

But the President…David Hoope was a good man. It's pretty clear that if it was Mello, he was killed because of the Special Forces attacked. Killed for resisting a terrorist.

God, I hope that when this is all over, this notebook disappears for good.

-

October 29th 2009

Rester agrees with Near about Mello's involvement in Hoope's death.

Oh, right - Rester. He's this big guy who survived Mello's attack, because he was pretty much a ghost _before_ the Kira investigation, so there weren't many records to seal up. He carries more guns than me, and looks like he probably has more testicles, too. He's ending up acting as Near's bodyguard more and more. Kind of feel sorry for the guy.

The only other person left is a woman called Halle Lidner. Of all the people who were here to start with, she was definitely one of the best. Very efficient, very beautiful, very scary. Reminds me of…name escapes me, that Borg girl off Star Trek. Lidner seems more human, though - some of the time, at least. I was speaking to her the other day, and it turns out she joined up to this thing because 'someone she cared about' was killed by Kira. She was vague and abrupt enough to make it obvious how strongly she felt about it. Makes me wonder just who could have been worth _that_ much, that she's willing to throw her life away for them.

And I'm just the young guy who got pulled in on it. I've got more than six years on Near and I _still_ feel like the baby of the group.

-

October 31st 2009

After Rester and Lidner had knocked it on the head for the night, I ended up hanging around for a while. It's something to do with Hallowe'en - I'm so used to having things chucked at my house this time of the year I don't feel right sleeping early. Or at all.

Anyway, I was left in the main room with Near. He's definitely not what you'd describe as chatty, but today he seemed to want to talk. He asked me about myself, about the things I was good at (gathering information for later use, I expect, doesn't seem the type to do anything without a reason). He seemed slightly more absent than usual, though. After a while, he asked me when my birthday was. I told him. He said his was in August, that it had been on his fourth birthday he'd ended up in the Wammy's House. Believe me when I say I wanted to pry, but I was still sort of shocked that he was actually talking to me about non-Kira related things. I don't think he particularly cared that it was _me_ though. I just happened to be there.

He told me that October 31st had been the original L's birthday. I can't ever imagine Near choking up, but he blinked twice, which I suppose is his equivalent. Seeing as this is a private diary, I'll confess: I really felt like hugging him. Telling him it would be okay, or something.

Only, it won't, will it? Too much has happened. Too many people have died…the person Lidner was talking about, L, Director Mason and the others…it doesn't matter if it was Kira or Mello, because in the end killing is killing. And it's our job to try to stop it.

What else can we do, now, after we've come this far?

-

November 3rd 2009

I remembered that Borg girl's name! Seven of Nine. Lidner in a cat suit, essentially.

We haven't heard much from the Japanese task force and the second L lately. Near hasn't said anything, but I think he's getting worried. Or, if not worried…suspicious. Things are too quiet, as cliché as that sounds.

-

November 11th 2009

…I think it might be an understatement to describe today as 'eventful'.

The Japanese task force - for all their usual ineptitude - recaptured the notebook from Mello. No, I'm getting ahead of myself. What seems to have happened was this: Kira (yes, _Kira_, that guy we're all trying to catch and such) contacted the task force, then last night all the publicly known mafia members dropped dead, and the task force stormed the building they had relocated to after the Special Forces attack. The next thing we hear, the building's blown up, with all of them inside. Mello included.

Still waiting for the fall out. No idea who's still alive. Near is about to contact the second L and try to get some kind of explanation.

If Mello's dead…then I'm not sad about it. But even if the task force are useless, they seem like good men.

Here's hoping that counts for something.

-

November 14th 2009

Near seems pretty certain that Mello survived the explosion. I really don't understand this kid, but it's difficult to explain - the way he talks about Mello, I mean. Half the time he's spitting blood about him, half the time everything he says seems to have a hint of reverence, or at the the very least, admiration about it.

This guy _killed_ our people! But then…every time I think that, I remember that before there was the SPK and before there was Kira, even, those two knew each other, were growing up together, competing for the title of L's heir. It doesn't sound like they were friends - in fact, it kind of sounds like Mello hated Near - but…I can't shake the feeling that Near doesn't really hate Mello. Or dislike him that much.

There's so much more going on here, isn't there? Sure, we're going after Kira, but there's all of this…all the people involved, everything it means for them. I don't think I could even get my head round it if I tried. Near, well, I guess I don't envy him. Let him be the smart one, and deal with all the implications and conflicts. Me, I'll just keep on carrying a gun and a fake ID. It's a job. It's just a job.

-

November 16th 2009

The second L informs us that they lost one of their men in the raid on Mello's hideout. I suppose it serves them right for taking their cues from Kira of all people, and doing something so absurdly stupid…but it doesn't change the fact that a good man has probably died.

Near always gets a strange look in his eye when he's talking to the second L. He doesn't like the fact that he's taken the title of L, and I don't think it's jealousy or envy. Even though the title should be Near's, by right. This seems more like…contempt? Like he doesn't think this guy is worthy of the title. No, it's more than that. I can't put my finger on it. He seems to be thinking things through every time he talks to him - God knows what's going on in that albino head of his. And there are times when he seems angry, says things like the second L is a disgrace to the name. But it's more than _that_, too.

I give up. He'll probably tell us, eventually. If it's important.

Some days I hate working for this guy.

-

November 18th 2009

Near finally let us in on his thinking. Or rather, he let Rester and Lidner in - I was going through paperwork in the room next door. Rester recapped for me, though. In a nutshell, he seems to suspect the second L of being Kira. That explains a lot of what I was noticing the other day, actually. Someone strolls in and takes the title that should have been his, and ends up being Kira to boot. Bit of a slap in the face, really. And I can't imagine Near reacting well to _that_.

Rester said that the whole thing could pretty much be summed up with a statement Near made - "the new L is too foolish and Kira is too active". Neither of us noticed that, and nor did Lidner, but all it took was something slightly out of the ordinary and Near picked it up in a heartbeat.

…And formed a controversial, convoluted theory around it. Like you do.

-

November 18th 2009, again

Fuck it…that goddamned, stupid, cowardly, selfish _politician_! America has 'accepted' Kira. Bloody _accepted_ him! Jesus, what the hell is going to happen now?

The obvious thing is that we're going to be outlawed. We're an 'anti-Kira' group, it probably won't be long until they equate that with terrorism. This is insane! You can't accept a murderer! It's _wrong_!

So things are going to get even more difficult. Good, because what with a psychotic ex-mafia teenager killing us off, a mass murderer masquerading as the world's greatest detective and me having to put my life on the line working for a social retarded genius, life was starting to get boring.

-

November 19th 2009

So today started with finding out we were an illegal organisation and were being disbanded, and ended with a gunpoint standoff against a blond in fluff and leather. No, not Lidner. Mello.

I was right - as an anti-Kira group, we're essentially illegal now. So officially, we're disbanding. Unofficially, there's no way in hell Near would have given up, even if there'd been a man with a gun at the door. Or perhaps despite it, considering what happened.

Near disbanded us, for about three hours or something. His theory was that Mello was alive and would approach one of us for information. Specifically, he thought he would approach Lidner, because she was a woman and therefore easier to overpower. As he said this, I suddenly felt the urge to seek Mello out and warn him that Lidner wasn't an 'easily overpowerable' kind of woman. The urge passed quickly, though. I quite like the image of Lidner body slamming Mello into a wall.

Unfortunately, that wasn't how things transpired. Not long after we'd been 'disbanded', we're back at the headquarters and Lidner's coming up, a gun in her back and a hooded man behind her. Rester and I manage to pull our guns on him as soon as he gets into the room, but Near tells us to put them down. Because Mello's _completely_ safe, isn't he? I mean, he just murdered all our members and blew up a building _while he was still in it_. A perfect example of rationality and mercy.

Sarcasm aside though, the experience was…weird. Mello didn't look good. Near has - had- a photograph of him from when he was younger, and…he's definitely changed. He's bulkier, looks more wiry - oh, and then there's the small matter of half his face being melted off.

He told us that the murder notebooks - Death Notes, he called them - belong to shinigamis. Actual, live - dead? - death gods. I'd heard the theory before but…it seemed absurd. Insane. Near seemed prepared to accept it, so I guess…that's the assumption we're going to be working under.

Mello swapped information for the photograph Near had. It was one of the more unusual conversations I've been privy to lately, and that's saying something.

And as useful as it all was, as strange and as scary and whatever else you want to call it, in the back of my head I just kept remembering, this is the guy who killed them all, who killed the President…God, there were moments when I just wanted to disobey the orders and shoot the bastard. I know it would have been stupid - that's probably why I didn't do it.

But…it doesn't stop me wishing I did.

-

November 23rd 2009

We have a house guests, of sorts, by the name of Kanzo Mogi.

Mello calls out of the blue and tells us a member of the Japanese task force is on his way to our building, and that we're to let him in. The chance to interrogate him is going to be useful, but acting as Mello's puppets, having people think we're in _league_ with that murdering scum…well, I can think of better ways for good events to come about.

-

November 24th 2009

Never mind. Not a good event. Not a useful chance. Kanzo Mogi has a will of steel and appears to be made of iron. Interrogation doesn't work. He doesn't even _speak_.

-

November 25th 2009

I can't spare much time. Effectively, we're on the run. They found us - Kira supporters, that guy Demegawa from Kira's Kingdom. Stormed our building, a complete mob attack. Near ordered the release of 'L's legacy', namely an extortionate amount of money floating down from the top of our building. A waste, I suppose, but considering it probably saved all our lives it was kind of worth it. We got out in riot gear by hiding amongst the police and I swear to God if Rester hadn't taken Near's toys from him and tucked them away we'd have been found out. Sometimes, I wonder just what kind of genius he is.

In the process of finding a new building to operate from. Rester has contacts and Near is Near, so it shouldn't be difficult. But for now…we're practically fugitives.


End file.
